Changed
by Flamming Fire Goddess
Summary: (Romy)Remy's in his room thinking about Rouge and what has happend since he's met her while listening to music. (Songfic) This is my first fanfic so please ReadReview


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or the lyrics to Good Man by R.L.  
  
Aurthor's Note:Song Fic on Good Man. When I heared the song it reminded me soooo much of Remy and Rouge. Oh! And Remy joined the X-Men, him and Rouge are dating and Rouge still can not control her powers.  
  
Changed  
  
(X-Men Song Fic)  
  
By: Flamming Fire Goddess  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Remy was in his room listening to a new C.D. he had recieved. He popped it into the boom box and threw himself on his bed thinking of a very special Goth.  
  
/You could watch me in the Gentlemen's club   
  
Substitutin' that dance just for love, love   
  
I'm goin' home to an empty house   
  
Thinkin' who should I call for some fun, hey/  
  
"Yeah that used to be Remy. He was the love'em and leave'em type." Remy thought aloud. He was staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.  
  
/I never knew love until you, love   
  
Never thought that I'd fall in love   
  
Till you brought out of me   
  
The man I always knew I could be, baby/  
  
'Remy never be thinkin in a million years that Remy LeBeau, the Charmer would fall in love with the untouchable' He was thinking while hearing the lyrics to the song.  
  
/I can count the lovers that I've had   
  
And all of those relationships gone bad   
  
I wanna thank you for guiding me   
  
And showing me the hope   
  
I was just a boy and not a man   
  
Falling deep in love was not the plan   
  
Baby, because of you and what you do   
  
You made me a good man, oh, baby/  
  
'Yeah, He tink this song is his life. Remy could never be in a relationship for more than a day. And now look at 'em part of the X-Men' His thoughts drifting as the song kept playing.  
  
/'Cause I-I never knew love until you, love   
  
You showed me a true love   
  
You gave me the chance   
  
Now I understand how to be a good man, oh, yes/  
  
"What Remy had was defintily not love." Remy stated to an empty room with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
/I can count the lovers that I've had (I've had)   
  
All of those relationships gone bad (Relationships)   
  
I wanna thank you for guiding me   
  
And showing me the hope (The hope, yes)   
  
I was just a boy and not a man (Not a man, no)   
  
Falling deep in love was not the plan   
  
Baby, because of you (You, you, you) and what you do   
  
You made me a good man   
  
Thank you for lovin' me   
  
Where is the love that you promised to love and   
  
When was the love that we share, where is your love,   
  
oh, yeah   
  
But if it aches you, my love's for nobody, nobody   
  
Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody   
  
(Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...)/  
  
"He remember when he first met the Rouge she pushed every one away and Remy just thought of her as a challenge tinkin he could win her but saome challenges are just worth losing." As he remembered with a ginuine smile his eyes still not leavin the celling.  
  
/I can count the lovers that I've had (Baby, baby)   
  
All of those relationships gone bad   
  
I wanna thank you for guiding me   
  
And showing me the hope   
  
I was just a boy and not a man   
  
Falling deep in love was not the plan   
  
Baby, because of you and what you do   
  
You made me a good man, oh, baby   
  
It's all because of   
  
you-you-you-you-you-you-you-you-you/  
  
As the song finished there was a knock on his door.   
  
"Rem! It's me Rouge" Rouge shouted from the other end of the door.  
  
"Come in chere" Remy said still having a smile on his face.  
  
When she came in she saw him sitting at the end of his bed smiling like an idiot and eyed him suspeciasully but shrugged it off. And asked "Hey ya wanna catch a movie?"   
  
"Remy'd love to escort such a bella felle to the theatre." Remy said with a smirk while following Rouge.  
  
"You know sometimes Ah just wanna smack that smirk off your face." She stated while eyeing him warily while waling ahead of Remy.  
  
"Ahhh chere your words wound Remy." He said while putting a hand to his heart and a playful pount.  
  
"Whatevah Swap Rat. So are are ya just gonna stand here or come with me." said Rouge getting tired with his flirtynous. Even though they were together she still hated when he flirted with her.  
  
"Okay chere we leaving. So what movie we gonna see?" He said getting the hint she was getting fed up. 'Some things just never change' He thought to himself while looking at her think.  
  
"How about Dawn of the Dead?" She said while have a spark in her eyes.  
  
"Sure why not petite." He stated while shrugging.  
  
With that the walked out the mansion with Remy's arm around Rouge's waist and her leaning into his shoulder.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Please Review and tell me how it is. This is my first FanFic and the first on that I've ever written. If there is a Problem with the accent HELP ME!  
  
Yours Truley,  
  
Flamming Fire Goddess  
  
I just had to add this to the end of my story!! This is just a thanks to the people that reviewed.  
  
Lady Farevay: Thanks!! I'll keep that in mind while I do my other Fan Fictions!!  
  
jaguar-kally7: Thanks!! It was kinda hard doing the accent 'cause I've never done them before.  
  
So Thanks for Revieing you guys!!!!!!!  
  
And check out My other Fic called 'Return'  
  
If you have any suggestions review that one too! 


End file.
